Everything You Want
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Songfic. SakuTen. Song: "Everything you Want" by Vertical Horizon. No lemon, don't worry. Just a romantic little blurb. After the war, Sakura finally agrees to date Lee. He's supposed to be everything he wants. But no matter how hard she tries, Tenten seems to draw her in... (Tenten's POV.)


_**SakuraxTenTen**_

"_**Everything You Want"**_

So, after the Fourth Great Ninja War (although I wouldn't call it great), Sakura Haruno, top medic in Konoha and apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju (may she rest in peace), agreed to begin dating someone.

My teammate.

She's been dating him for a while now, so she's gotten closer to not only him, but to us, too. Sakura and I have always been cordial with one another, but lately, we've talked a lot more and gotten to know one another.

Sakura and Lee's relationship went well for a while. I think it was because Sakura blocked everything else from her mind: her memories, her sadness, her pain.

But an act like that is hard to keep up.

* * *

I could see the doubt clouding up her features, every time I saw her. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, dating Lee and pretending everything's okay. However.. she knew she wasn't happy. And still yet, she cared more for everyone else's happiness than her own.

And it worried me.

* * *

Every day, no matter where we were, I could see the confusion, the uncertainty, all over her face. Lee was too happy and euphoric to notice: he was just glad Sakura finally agreed to be his girlfriend. So many times, I was tempted to scream at her, tell her she was going about it all wrong... That she deserved happiness, too.

That she needed someone to help her get rid of the pain.

* * *

"Sakura…" I mumbled, eyes big. I had come to the training field for a late night training session to improve my vision and aim at night. And there, I saw her… Past the training field, at the hero monument. She sat on her knees, her head bowed some. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was grieving. I wanted so bad—more than anything—to be able to hold her and comfort her at that moment. Because I knew she was suffering.

It had surprised me to see her there: it was the first time I'd seen her by herself since she started dating Lee. If neither of them were on a mission, he was by her side at all times, from the moment he woke till the moment he went to sleep. Maybe that was his way of comforting her: making sure she was never alone.

I wasn't sure of what to do at this moment; did I want to go comfort her, or let her be by herself in peace to mourn her sensei?

"Tsunade-sama," she finally whispered, and I could see her shoulders shaking. "Tsunade-sama… My shishou… Please, come back."

The grief and sorrow in her voice was unbearable. I couldn't stand to see Sakura.. my Sakura like this. "My Sakura..?" I whispered, flabbergasted. I was confused, at odds with myself. Did I just call her _my _Sakura. To the best of my knowledge, she was dating Rock Lee, not TenTen. So why did I…?

Was it possible my feelings for her were more than friendly? Was it possible that I'd come to love her? To care about her in ways I've never cared for anyone else?

* * *

Time went by, after that night, and things remained the same. Lee treated her like the goddess she was, and she let it roll over her like water off a duck's wing. She fooled Lee, naïve and innocent as he was, but she didn't fool me, who knew her so well.

I knew she wasn't happy with her life almost as well as she did. Either she was just trying to convince everyone else she was… or she didn't even know it herself. Maybe she thought she was happy with him. Maybe she made herself believe that he was the one for her; that he was the one to complete her life and make her whole.

* * *

"Sakura-chan… You look absolutely _stunning _tonight! I swear to the heavens and Gai-sensei that I am the luckiest man alive!" Lee gushed as she approached him.

I was standing right beside him and I could see how beautiful she was, too. She was dressed for the occasion that night; a huge group dinner that all of the Chunin and Jonin were invited to. She was wearing a soft red silk kimono that came to her ankles, and she clasped her hands together in a rather shy manner. Her pink hair was pinned up with ornate chopsticks in an elegant up-do that was unmatched. She truly was stunning.

And Lee really was the luckiest man alive.

Sakura smiled and said thank you to Lee, just to be polite. I could see in her eyes that his compliments didn't matter much to her. Then, her eyes fell on me. She smiled wider. "You're beautiful, too, TenTen!"

I couldn't help the heat forming on my cheeks as I gazed at her. "And you look gorgeous, Sakura… The red kimono really brings out the green in your eyes."

Sakura looked away, smiling lightly. Did my eye deceive me, or did I see a pink blush crossing her cheeks as well? Either way, it embarrassed me a little bit. Was I ready to let Sakura know of my feelings? Did I even know what to make of them myself? Were they even real or was I fooling myself?

* * *

Lately, I'd been trying to distance myself from Sakura. Wait until I figure out where my intentions and feelings lie. Was I mistaking my love for her for friendship? Or did I really, truly love Sakura Haruno?

It seems that she'd noticed my odd behavior, as well. I would avoid her if I could, and when it was necessary that we were together, I would avoid conversation if possible. And the more I tried to avoid her, the harder she became to avoid. She would do more and more to try to be around me, and the first chance she got, she would ask me why I was acting that way, or if I was mad at her. I would reply curtly and be about my way.

Because my confusion made me upset. I couldn't understand. My own heart was deceiving me. Sakura Haruno was a girl.. And I was a girl. What would people say? How would people treat us, if, persay, Sakura was to return my feelings? And how would Lee and Neji react? Would they hate me? Would Lee hate me for stealing Sakura away?

But underneath all the confusion and doubt, my heart yearned for her continuously.

* * *

Sasuke has died.

The great Sasuke Uchiha, the one who repented and helped Naruto save the entire ninja world from Madara and Obito, has died.

From poison, nonetheless.

He was on a solo mission to the Hidden Mist, and just as he sensed the presence of an enemy, three poisoned senbon nicked his neck. They barely cut him, but the poison was left unattended, and by the time he got to the Hidden Mist Village, he was beyond saving. There was nothing the mist medics could do.

Naruto's all torn up about it; typical. He's been up Sasuke's ass from the beginning.

But Sakura… It's having a strange effect on her. I know it's cut her deeply, but she's acting as if it's just another small event in her life. When she was told, she didn't cry, didn't yell. She just remained quiet.

And Lee, as naïve and gullible as he is, totally fell for it. He doesn't think anything is truly wrong. He thinks she's gotten over Sasuke. For example, when Neji had come and told them of Sasuke's death, Lee didn't know what to say to her, because the look on the kunoichi's face perplexed him. He didn't know how she was feeling, so he didn't know whether to offer words of comfort or not.

"Hey," I say softly that night, coming to stand beside her on the bridge over the river.

She stares out at the water. "Hey."

I gaze at her for a moment. The moonlight gives her face a glow that makes her even more beautiful than normal. I notice the tears in her eyes, and my heart breaks. I slowly set a hand on her shoulder, frowning sadly. "Sakura… I'm so sorry."

She looks at me, and the sheer sadness in her eyes pierce my already breaking heart. "You understand."

I nod. "I know you love Sasuke. You always will. Lee may not be able to tell what you're feeling… But I can."

Sakura turns to me, and I can tell she's at breaking-point. She suddenly throws her arms around me and my eyes widen in surprise. "Sakura…" I mumble, before wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

This is what I've wanted to do for so long; hold her. Hold Sakura and comfort her, tell her I care about her.

"TenTen, it's so hard…" She sobbed into my shoulder. "It's so hard to go on every day, and pretend nothing's wrong… I should have been there for him, I could have saved him…!"

"Sasuke's death wasn't your fault, Sakura," I whisper, a hand beginning to stroke her hair. So soft under my fingers; like silken strands of the sun.

She lifts her head to look at me and just when I think my heart is broken, it shatters even more at the sight of her sorrow. "TenTen… I feel so alone."

"You're not alone… ever. You have me, Sakura," I say quietly.

She just hugs me, and I hug her back, and the rest of the time, she doesn't mention Lee or fear that I might be offended for him; that lifts my spirits, because I know that she's here, in the moment, with me. She's not thinking of Lee.

She's thinking of me.

* * *

Ever since that night, Sakura and I have been spending more time together. In fact, she spends more time with me than with anyone. We do all kinds of things together, and I think a few people have noticed how close we're getting, especially Lee. He's heartbroken at her distance; but I suppose he figures Sakura needs time away from him just like everyone else needs time away from their friends and lovers.

One person that has apparently noticed our closeness (and it quite surprised me) is the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. After Tsunade-sama (may she rest in peace) gave her life for the other Kage in the war, the Elders of Konoha appointed Kakashi as the new Hokage because they still felt Naruto wasn't ready to take on the responsibilities being the Hokage came with.

Kakashi noticed Sakura and I holding hands one day, and since then, he's given us plenty of missions together, and even some missions where it was just us two. I think he just hopes to see a little girl-on-girl action… the pervert.

Though I feel bad for Lee, I'm generally.. happy. Because Sakura's getting closer and closer to me…

* * *

Maybe I'm just too happy and delirious, but it seems that Sakura is at her happiest when she's with me.

And, it seems, she's slowly healing. I mean, there's plenty of times where she goes into her shell of misery and won't talk to anyone, not even me, but… She's making progress. She'll talk to me about anything, now. Even Tsunade-sama.

A few nights ago, she was at my apartment, and we were relaxing, watching a movie. She had her head on my shoulder, eyes closed. I was perfectly content with life, until a very small something began nagging at the back of my conscious. _'Show her how you feel,'_ it said. I wasn't confused by this; over time, I'd finally realized that I love Sakura Haruno. And no, not in the best friend way. I want her. I want her to be mine to hold, to share things with, to cherish, to love, to be a part of my life, forever. I'd come to terms with my feelings, absolutely, but… What if she doesn't feel the same way?

The first leap is always the hardest to take. But, she'd been in a good mood all day; why not try something? _'It's now or never, TenTen,' _I told myself, and I glanced over at her. She was so beautiful, just sitting there, completely relaxed and content. Some pink hair fell over her face because of the way she was leaning her head on my shoulder.

My throat was too dry for words; actions would have to do. I reached my hand over and grabbed her hand gently. I held it in my own, giving her fingers a light squeeze. And I held her hand there. I held her hand in a way that told her friendship wasn't the only thing I wanted.

She immediately opened her jade eyes and gazed up at me. She was silent for a moment, and then finally, she said softly, "I'm taking it one day at a time, TenTen-chan... I don't have an answer for you yet."

* * *

Maybe he's mad about the lack of girl-on-girl, but the Hokage has given me a lot more missions lately; he also put Sakura on a break from missions.

Which, unfortunately, means that I haven't been seeing Sakura much at all. Maybe a quick glance as I pass by on the way to the Hokage's office. I want to stop and talk to her, hug her, hold her hand (and kiss her to be frank), but if I don't arrive at precisely the time he means for me to, Kakashi gets irritable with me.

Finally, one day, Kakashi relents. "Good work, TenTen, you've done well this past month. You deserve a break. You have a week off."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," I say, bowing quickly, before I turn away.

Before I leave, Kakashi says, "TenTen."

I turn my head to look back at him. "Hai, sir?"

"Because of you.. Sakura's really come out of her shell." He said, his dark eye boring into my own. "She's really healing. For that.. I personally thank you."

A big smile graces my face and I nod my head, before turning and taking off.

I know just where I'm going to go; my feet take me there before my tired brain even fully registers where I mean to go. I arrive at Sakura's apartment, out-of-breath and exhausted, but glad to know I'll be able to spend time with her again.

I knock on the door and a few seconds later, her beautiful face appears, eyebrows raised. "Hello—Oh! TenTen!" Her face brightens and the big smile that appears just seems to rock my entire world.

"Sakura!" I say excitedly, throwing my arms around her and embracing her tightly. "I've missed seeing you every day," I mutter into her neck.

I can feel a small shiver ripple down her spine and she releases me, looking up at me with those captivating jade eyes. I smile wider, unable to help myself. "You look gorgeous, Sakura."

Pink dusts her cheeks and she looks away for a moment. "I'm in my pajamas, TenTen."

"So?" I giggle, and she giggles too.

She opens the door wider, signaling for me to come in. "I've been waiting for you to come back. I was getting lonely without you." She says softly, and something inside me coils tight at the look on her face. She looks at me as if I'm her lover…

"S-Sakura?" My eyes are wide.

"TenTen… There's something that I… I've noticed more and more, since you've been gone."

* * *

"Wha…" my chest tightens and I can't tell what's going on. My breath seems to get short and my heart pounds like it never has, not even in the most brutal training session.

"It's… It's because of you, and only you, that I've been feeling so much… better." She looks down, as if mulling over her thoughts, trying to put them into words. "I… I've been getting out of the house, going shopping… socializing… hanging out with old friends… And… It's all due to you."

I let out a breath I'd been holding in and my eyes are locked on her face, my ears taking in every word, every syllable.

"When I began dating Lee… I thought he could save me." She turns away from me and takes a few steps in that direction, her head bowing some. "I thought he could take away my pain, because… You know Lee." She turns her head to look back at me, smiling sadly. "You know how sweet and self-less he is. He's an angel."

"He's an idiot…" I mutter softly, looking away sullenly, but internally I agree with her. Lee is an angel in a man's body. Apart from his over-eagerness and extreme hyperactive tendencies, he's damn near perfect.

She giggles softly, turning back towards me. "I can agree with that. But…" she looks down. "I really thought he could pull me out of the depression I was in. It turns out…" she locks eyes with me. " … It was you, TenTen… You saved me.

"And there were so many places I could have turned away, because I thought what I began feeling for you was unnatural. I could have chosen someone else. But… I'm glad I chose the path that I'm on now."

* * *

Sakura sighs softly. I stay very still, knowing she isn't done speaking. I wait for her to continue. "I had a hard time dealing with my mixed emotions. I was, and still am, mourning for shishou."

I nod. "Tsunade-sama was an amazing woman."

"I kept thinking about her, all the time. Every time I felt something strange, or different, I would try to push it away, thinking… _'Tsunade-shishou wouldn't approve of this.' _But… Finally, over this past month that you were gone, I slowly realized… That Shishou would want my happiness. I loved her and she loved me. She was like a mother to me. So… That's why I'm here now, telling you these things… And about to do this."

* * *

"A-About to do what, Sa—"

And suddenly her lips are on mine and it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. There's nothing that's ever happened in my shinobi life that's ever compared to this feeling. Not the training sessions with Team Gai, not the accomplishment I felt with a successful mission, not the warm feeling I felt when I spent time with Lee and Neji.

Nothing compares to this.

I pull away quickly, my face hot. I can feel my cheeks burning. "S-Sakura, what.. What about Lee?"

"I told him how I felt… He understood." Sakura says softly, her face flushed as well. Her eyes keep traveling from my eyes to my lips, making my body tense. "I thought he was what I wanted, TenTen… But I really wanted you."

And I know, right then, that I really want her too. I thought she wanted Lee. Thought she needed Lee. He was everything she'd been looking for. But he meant nothing to her.

I do.

And she means everything to me.


End file.
